All Okay
by watcher-ofthe-sky
Summary: It's simple raw moments like this when Jellal can't imagine the otherwise. Jerik (Jellal x Erik). Drabble.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

It's simple raw moments like this when Jellal can't imagine the otherwise.

He stretches his arm to run a hand over Erik's sleeping face, gentle enough to not wake him. He looks at the calm form of his boyfriend and couldn't stop himself from wondering _Do I deserve him?_

He knows if Erza would have been around to hear the thought, she would have snapped at him for the thousandth time and then gently reassure him.

_It's not always about deserving, you know! Sometimes it's about the choices that one makes. And if he chooses to walk beside you, to accept your each and every part, you have to let him, Jellal. Otherwise, it's not fair to him. To you._

He caresses his cheek, his scar on the eye. It's all normal; things that they do every day. But there are times when Jellal gets overwhelmed with all the emotions flooding in him. There are times when he suddenly rains, sometimes storms and other times he loses himself in a mist.

_It's okay_, Erik says to him on those days._ I am there and we will get through everything. Together._

He does not ask Jellal about the reason, neither does he hear the thoughts. He only presents himself to him; gives Jellal his own self in the name that echoes, _This is all I have with me. My self. Worthless or worthy, I don't know. But I will be there with you, I promise._ He never says this out loud but Jellal _knows_.

And sometimes that breaks Jellal's heart even more.

But when it comes down to these moments, Jellal cannot imagine what will he do if not love Erik with all his heart. It is not that something hits him and suddenly he turns sappy (well, um, maybe) or life suddenly runs smoothly and not shit around on you.

Because you see, life will _always_ shit on you in some way or the other. On people like Jellal, mainly. Because there are demons that are more fatal than others; some memories sharper and vivid. And a person has to live with those.

What actually happens is that you steal some moments from life. You pause and say _fuck you_ and look around to see what you have. And Jellal was glad to have found Erik in all this hell.

He looks up to see a framed photo on the wall. His eyes soften and he feels himself welling up more.

In the picture, there is the new Crime Sorciere– Macbeth, Sorano, Racer, Jellal, Erik, Richard, Meredy– and Kagura, Milliana, Sho, Wally and Erza. Meredy is holding Ultear's photo while Kagura is clutching one of Simon.

It's a photo that Jellal will love until the day he dies. He remembers being nervous and not wanting to do this.

_Erza, I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, this should be all about you, guys. I will…I will only be a stain._

Before Erik or Erza could say anything, Kagura replied,

_Aren't we all, though, in someone's story?_

Jellal looked at her, trying to weigh the words; absorb them.

_Ah, quit whining dumbass, just come already. I am sharpening my blade otherwise,_ Kagura said, exasperated.

He only complied in return.

It's hard. It's hard for them to move on from what they have been through, from what they have come from. Somewhere along they have taken it as a part of them.

It will take them time and patience to heal.

But they are trying.

And on days like this, Jellal is glad to have chosen this path.

Erik murmurs something in his sleep and rubs his eye. He flutters it open and sees Jellal staring at the wall.

"All 'kay?" he asks, voice still raspy from sleep.

Jellal looks at his boyfriend, thinking of replying, "It couldn't be better."

But things can be better. They could have been better, there is no denying on that fact. In some other world, wounds would have been less deep, scars much lighter. But they know that this is what they have–this pain that comes in different forms at different times.

They know that they have each other.

They know that they would be okay.

Therefore, Jellal leans in closer, threading their fingers together and kisses Erik's knuckles while giving a fond smile, "All okay."

* * *

**[A/N]: **Reviews make people happy and I am no exception. ^^


End file.
